


The End

by Shutterbutters



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Tsukihime
Genre: Dark Fantasy, High Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutterbutters/pseuds/Shutterbutters
Summary: Unwilling to kill Brunestud of the Crimson Moon but unwilling to turn a blind eye to his rampage, the Second Magician, Kitschur Zelretch, attempts to prove humanity's worth to the ancient vampire.He brings them to the end of time, where both men witness the last of humanity, and Chaldea's darkest, finest hour.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Gonna say in advance this isn't one of my usual FGO fics. I wanted to do something a bit more gritty and prove myself as a serious writer, so this one's a little darker, a little longer, and a lot more pretentious than my usual stuff. It's a side project I've been thinking about for some time and that I wanted to get out there. I'm working well outside my comfort zone here, but I'm doing my best to keep it at an acceptable quality! I hope you enjoy!

_On a tall cliff at the edge of creation stood a vampire, king of all he surveyed. There was so much of his realm that he felt he could drown in it, and yet it seemed the child by his side had no interest in even the puddles left by the rain, nor the insects that brought the stars in reach of her fingers._

_She was more interested in him._

_“Father?” she asked, “Why won’t they talk to me?”_

_“I am not your father, child. You are their perfect creation as they are mine, and therefore you are mine also. You, however, exist above the others; a being that shall mirror my own stature in time. You shall not execute their will but impose mine, until the day I am gone and you become the Type of this planet.”_

_She continued to look up at him, unsatisfied._

_“I don’t understand, Father.”_

_“Arcueid, do not presume the True Ancestors are your kin because you share a home. Do not presume that I am kin because we share a name. You are above them as they are above the humans. You exist to keep them in line, as they exist to keep humanity in check. You will be alone, as I am alone.”_

The almighty Brunestud of the Crimson Moon sat by himself on the edge of a crater, pondering over a recent conversation he had with the Earth’s greatest creation. She was naive, yes, and very foolish, but he hoped she would grow out of it with time. He would not know. It had been too long since he had last been young.

The vampire came here often to be alone, with a view of all that lived under his rule. His deal with Gaia had been concise: temper humanity’s growth, and in return, he was free to walk wherever he pleased. Still, despite all the sights and pleasures Gaia had to offer, he always returned home to rest. After all, there weren’t many things on Earth that could follow him here to the Moon; certainly no humans among them.

Or so he thought.

A man stood before him on the slope below. He was tall and bearded, a great black cloak over his shoulders and surrounded by the dizzying light of swirling evergreen runes. A magician without a doubt, although this one was a curious specimen. This one was smiling.

“Hail, Ultimate One,” the man said in a courteous bow. “My name is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.”

“Hail,” replied Crimson Moon, his body as still as stone. “What brings you here? I have never known man to be able to leave his planet.”

The man laughed. A small one he hid with one hand, as if he had amused himself with a joke.

“Some of us may surprise you! Anyway, I have come here to put an end to the killings.”

Of course, he was.

“I cull only the unworthy.” Crimson Moon said, stretching his hands quietly. It was looking like there was another fool who wished to break their blade upon him.

“No. You kill all in your path, Ultimate One. You challenge ordinary people to battle then crush them until they are dust between your fingers.”

“Is it a fault of mine that none can prove worthy of me?”

The man shook his head.

“It’s needless, senseless violence. It does nothing but bring misery and grief to the world.”

“Maybe it appears so to the blind eyes of a mere man.”

The mere man smiled. It appeared he had been waiting for those words.

“On the contrary, Ultimate One, I believe these eyes surpass even yours now.”

He held out a hand, palm pointed upward.

“Behold,” he said, a twinkle in his gaze. “The Second Magic. The Kaleidoscope.”

The runes behind him rose and circled over them, forming a large glowing halo in the sky. Green lines shot from the runes, criss crossing over each other and drawing curious, shifting shapes in the air, a spider’s web of ethereal power.

Crimson Moon’s weary eyes sparked with life. Now things were looking interesting.

“You peered into the Root of Akasha and still live? Impressive work. I suppose I will have to acknowledge you then, wizard.”

“That is not all, Ultimate One,” the man, no, Zelretch, said. “The Kaleidoscope grants me great power. I can step into parallel worlds. See down the river of time and its many branches. I can see what was, what could have been, what will be, what can be, and move to whichever path pleases me most.”

Crimson Moon blinked. Whatever he had expected, it certainly wasn’t that. He had always assumed such powers were beyond those bound to their mortal coils.

“And what did you see then, wizard, that you are here and speaking with me?”

A hint of regret wormed its way into the wizard’s voice. Almost as if he were apologizing.

“I see that in all the worlds that exist, there is a constant that involves you and me. I come here to confront you, we do battle here and on Earth, and then… I kill you. In all the worlds that exist, in all the timelines the Second Magic sees, your life ends tonight, Brunestud of the Crimson Moon.”

The vampire fell silent.

It seemed impossible, and yet somehow Crimson Moon could not detect even a hint of deceit in the wizard’s voice. He had foreseen his end, no one could live forever after all, but he never expected his doom to be so near. His preparations simply were not ready yet. It was too soon. Too soon.

What would become of the child?

“I see,” he said at last. “It must be fate then.”

But the wizard was acting very strange. He continued to smile at him, to give him this look of sparks dancing within the color of his eyes.

“Fortunately for you, Ultimate One, I won’t kill you. I don’t believe in fate.”

Crimson Moon’s eyes widened even further. Today was proving to be an interesting day indeed. Or night. It was rather hard to tell on the Moon.

“Are you a fool, wizard? Not even gods can defy fate. We will do battle tonight, no matter what it is you try. I will never stop my slaughter otherwise, and I do not think you would be the kind of man who could simply watch it happen.”

Zelretch shook his head. “I have already decided. I won’t kill you here. I will create a new path in the river of time if I have to. To slay the Moon’s soul itself would be a great tragedy when I could have done anything else, and it would be cruel to deprive a young girl of her father.”

So he knew about her. Arcueid.

“I am not that child’s… It does not matter. What is it you plan to do?”

Zelretch’s smile widened, encouraged at the question. He truly was an odd one. Crimson Moon did not know a magician could look so happy.

“I’m going to change your mind about humanity.”

Crimson Moon scoffed. “Without combat? How would I see the worth of a man without seeing them at the moment of death?”

Zelretch’s smile vanished as he pulled out a ring from an inner pocket. It began to pulse in time with the runes overhead.

“Oh, you will see death, Ultimate One. Enough for even you to have your fill. I will show you a mere vision of the far future, where it is too dangerous to physically go. I will show you humanity in its final moments, its existence at the very end of the Kaleidoscope’s reach, and you will tell me later if you find them worthy.”

The ring and the runes began to pulse ever faster. The green lines in the sky hummed with an ominous tone. Soon the light began to shine brighter and brighter, until everything disappeared in a flash of white.

* * *

 

They were standing next to an open plain, burnt and dead, a massive hole in the sky glowing in the night. If Crimson Moon could not see the Moon he would have thought they were still on it, since the area looked like a desolate rock. It was altogether a dreary sight, with the ground devoid of life and the sky bereft of its beauty. Even the stars…

“How disappointing. If this is to be mankind’s last moments, it is rather pathetic. Even the stars have grown dim.”

Zelretch clapped a hand on his shoulder. The wizard was getting a little too familiar just because he knew some powerful magic.

“That may be so,” he said. “But come, let’s give them a look. Feel free to get as close as you’d like, this is only a projection so they can’t see us. I’ve frozen the projection as well, so you have all the time you want to look at everyone. This is the mightiest army ever assembled under one banner, I think even you may find them impressive.”

Crimson Moon snorted, as undignified as that was.

“Surely you jest wizard? There are only a few hundred gathered here, when I have seen hundreds of thousands of men clash and die over a mere pittance.”

“Oh don’t be so glum, vampire. This is where things get interesting! The group gathered here is called Chaldea, and nearly all their warriors are spirits called from The Throne of Heroes. Only humanity’s best and brightest.”

“Hold your tongue wizard, before I cut it off for disrespect.” Crimson Moon snapped. Although truthfully, he was taken aback by what Zelretch has said. An army of the dead? That _was_ impressive. Perhaps the wizard had taken him to see the most powerful necromancer in their history. He had certainly never seen raised zombies look so… fresh.

“My apologies.” Zelretch said, though his grin made it clear he was anything but apologetic.

“Apology not accepted wizard.” The vampire said. “Now take me to their master. I have no interest in looking at mere foot soldiers.”

“If you say so, Ultimate One.”

As they walked between the battalions, Crimson Moon couldn’t help but notice he may have needed to take his words back. The ‘mere footsoldiers’ were monstrous specimens, men and women of varying race and dress, their very forms radiating with power. Some even looked strong enough to be armies all on their own.

Crimson Moon glanced at each as they passed by, anticipation burrowing its way through his chest. Who was the Master of this Chaldea? They would have to wield power like he had never seen to command such soldiers. Could such a man truly exist? If he was fated to fall to this bizarre wizard, then who could this necromancer be that his would-be killer feared and respected them so?

“Ah. Here we are!” Zelretch said.

Crimson Moon looked around wildly, trying to guess who was the strongest among them. His eyes settled on a man clad in golden armor, his piercing red eyes betraying a divine lineage.

“This one certainly looks powerful.” The vampire said.

“What? Oh no, not that one. Ignore him.” Zelretch said. “This is the one you want.”

Crimson Moon followed Zelretch’s pointed finger. It led to a young girl with deep red hair and a black uniform, sharing half a sandwich with another girl her age, who was using a large shield as a table.

Yes, the wizard was definitely not right in the head.

“You stupid fool,” Crimson Moon said. “That is a child.”

“Yes, I know,” Zelretch said. “You’re looking at the most powerful magus in panhuman history. Eating with her is her loyal shield knight, one of the most courageous and accomplished adventurers of all time.”

Crimson Moon could not believe he had gotten excited.

“This is unacceptable!” Crimson Moon snarled at Zelretch, baring his fangs. “You expect me to believe the worthiness of humanity can be seen in these children? I detect no power at all in those frail hands, while the Shield Girl’s are laced with fear. If I could see them move the Master would speak as a fool would, and the Shield Girl would be trembling in fright. How dare you waste my time!”

Zelretch looked at him, but gone was the playful mirth in his eyes.

“Very well Ultimate One, why don’t we watch their battle and see them in action? I hoped I wouldn’t have to do this, but I’ll unfreeze the projection if you want.”

“Do so before I tear your throat out.”

“Okay. But no matter what you see, hear, or feel, you must remain calm. It will still be a projection. Nothing will be real.”  
  
  
"Do you believe me to be as young as these children? Do not mock me, wizard!"

Zelretch took out the ring once more, and turned it twice around his finger. It pulsed a low light, then grew still.

All at once, the world began to move.

The first thing the vampire heard was the wind. It was a wounded animal, shrieking as it hurled towards its death. It was everywhere at once and louder than any one voice, drowning everything in its haunting wail. Even Crimson Moon, who had senses that far exceeded that of a human’s, had to strain his ears a little in order to hear the chatter of the girl and the Master.

“Senpai,” the Shield Girl said gently. “It’s time.”

“Okay,” the Master said, getting up. A hush fell over the soldiers before her, not that anyone could hear all that much over the wind.

“Alright, you guys!” she yelled. “This is the part where I give you an inspiring pre-battle speech. We’ve just got one problem. I can’t do speeches! Anyone wanna volunteer?”

“What’s that?!” said a dubious looking man with a black beard from the back.

“I think Master said she wanted volunteers for speeches!” said a young woman with a staff and long, hare-like ears.

“We are at war! We have no time for beaches!” said a man with long black hair and white tattoos.

“Did someone say beaches?” said two women, one tall and one short.

Crimson Moon felt his eyeballs threaten to pop out of his skull and roll away in protest. This was humanity’s best and brightest? How did humans survive for this long? For that matter, how did they even pose any kind of threat to Gaia?

“Master,” a blonde girl carrying a flag approached. “Allow me.”

“By all means. Thanks Jeanne.”

The Flag Girl planted her banner, and all present focused on her. Even the wind seemed to lower its strength, as if curious to see what she would say. She spoke in a powerful voice, one that carried her words over the wind, and commanded authority and respect.

“Men, women, and all in between, heroic spirits from across all lands and histories, I call upon you once more. The enemy is all around us, the great scourge that has devoured the universe itself. They are the encroaching night in the sunset of our lives, the very concept of nonexistence given form. Our findings show they have destroyed the very fabric of our reality, and we are all that is left. They have no legends, no songs, no art nor dance by which they name themselves, and so we shall borrow one to give to them. They are the Nephilim, and they are here!”

Crimson Moon glanced upward. The shrieking wind. The oppressive atmosphere. The blackest night that he had ever seen. It couldn’t be…

“Some of you with the gift of Sight have seen that nothing exists beyond this veil of darkness, and we have to accept that you may be right. This may be the day the Throne of Heroes shall fall, and humanity and its history is swept into the void beyond death.”

There were murmurs. The Shield Girl trembled as her fingers gripped tightly to the edge of her shield. Zelretch looked on, a stern gaze on his brow.

“And that is why I call upon _everyone_ . All that we are and ever were, come now to my banner! If you fear death then now is the time to fight!”

“For if we are to fall here, we shall never be forgotten. These invaders will look back on this day and they will remember! How we did not cower and flee before them, but stood tall in the face of death! They will remember that though we were worlds apart, we opposed our doom as one! They will remember that we did not despair at the end of our time, but carved our lives, our stories, our existence into their flesh!”

“So I call upon you! Those who wish to see their stories continue, those who wish to change them, those who loved and were loved dearly, those who believe they were forgotten in the annals of history, those who simply wish to live, this is your last chance! On this day, the eve of our darkest, finest hour, take up your sword and declare your immortality!

She took a deep breath.

“For when they look back on this day, they will remember! They will gaze upon their skin and see us in their scars! They will see your love! Your hatred! Your tears and rage! They will see your face and recall your name, remember the chill of your blade when they close their eyes and the fire of defiance that burnt within yours!  
  
“They will see! They will remember! They will know that they were fools to think that we are gone when we are dead, for humanity lives in what it leaves behind! We shall live on in the songs that we sing as they run us down, live on in our broken blades and shattered armor, live on in the ruins which were once our homes!”

“COME NOW AND JOIN ME IN ONE FINAL SHOUT TO ETERNITY! WE WERE HERE! WE WERE REAL! WE WILL LIVE FOREVER IN THE WOUNDS WE LEAVE THESE TYRANT GODS!”

The Flag Girl, Jeanne, lifted the banner, and raised it for all to see. The roar of the crowd was deafening. It swelled as the soldiers shook their weapons, steel and voice rising against the howling wind.

“She was a child as well.” Zelretch murmured. “All of nineteen years old when they burnt her at the stake.”

The Master of Chaldea nodded, and turned to another soldier. A knight with pink hair, next to a phantasmal beast. Crimson Moon was almost impressed. A hippogriff that would keep a rider?

“Astolfo, you’re up.”

The pink haired knight lifted a hand in a salute, and pulled out a strange instrument from seemingly out of nowhere. The knight called Astolfo hopped on to the back of their feathery mount, taking off into the skies above Chaldea’s army. Heaving, they blew into the instrument, sending a tidal wave of sound rolling through the battlefield, eliminating the noise of the wind entirely.

The horns of war, sounding off for one final time.

Astolfo and their hippogriff returned to the ground, giving a wide, toothy grin.

“It’s done Master!”

“Thanks, Astolfo,” the Master said, as Chaldea's challenge was answered with a low rumbling of the Earth. The child looked out at eternal night, and the red seals at the back of her hand began to glow.

Crimson Moon felt his heart begin to race despite what Zelretch had warned him about this being a vision. The noise of the wind returned with a vengeance. The darkness all around began to shift. Began to move.

It was alive.

“Get ready everyone. They’re coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you still liked it!
> 
> I can't promise how often I'll update, but it's set at only four chapters so it hopefully shouldn't take too long to finish. 
> 
> As always, you can find me screaming about FGO (among many other things) at shuttershocky.tumblr.com


End file.
